


Gra towarzyska

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, M/M, Pizza, szeryf z nottingham
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Dean był w trakcie przesypywania chipsów z paczki do miski, gdy nagle objęło go siedemdziesiąt kilo czystej miłości.– W czymś przeszkadzam, Cas? – spytał, zerkając na bruneta. Ten nie rozluźnił uścisku, a jedynie wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki mogące znaczyć zadowolenie. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.





	Gra towarzyska

Dean był w trakcie przesypywania chipsów z paczki do miski, gdy nagle objęło go siedemdziesiąt kilo czystej miłości.

– W czymś przeszkadzam, Cas? – spytał, zerkając na bruneta. Ten nie rozluźnił uścisku, a jedynie wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki mogące znaczyć zadowolenie. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. – Miałeś pilnować pizzy.

– Dopiero włożyłem ją do piekarnika, a według instrukcji na pudełku, powinna piec się w stu osiemdziesięciu pięciu stopniach przez trzydzieści minut – odpowiedział wreszcie, podnosząc głowę.

– To użyj jakiś anielskich mocy i spraw, że będzie gotowa za pięć minut – polecił, biorąc kolejną paczkę, tym razem orzeszków. Po raz kolejny usta Castiela znalazły się na koszuli Deana tylko po to, aby znowu wydać dźwięk podobny do mruczenia. Chyba do mruczenia. Może to było jakieś anielskie hasło? Albo gwara? Anioły mają gwarę? – To chociaż rozłóż grę. – Sięgnął po pudełko i potrząsnął nim zachęcająco.

Anioł nieco niechętnie wziął karton i przyjrzał się uważnie okładce przedstawiającej kilka rysunkowych postaci rodem ze średniowiecznego fantasy. Nigdy nie miał nawet cienia podejrzeń, że bracia lubili grać w takie rzeczy. Wreszcie, po dość długiej konsternacji i interpretacji obrazów, przeniósł wzrok na łowcę. Aktualnie rozkładał szklanki.

– No co? – mruknął zielonooki. – To gra, a nie sprzęt do przyzywania demonów.

– Mimo wszystko, nie wygląda zachęcająco – orzekł głośno.

– Całe nasze życie nie wygląda zachęcająco – sarknął, odbierając mu pudełko. Czasem zapominał, że Castiel miał straszną awersję do wszystkiego, czego nie rozumiał. I że nie do końca orientował się w popkulturze, mimo że Dean prawie codziennie oglądał z nim klasyki kina albo pokazywał mu komiksy z superbohaterami. Z tegoż powodu otworzył grę i wręczył aniołowi foliowy woreczek pełen kartonowych, żółtych, szarych i brązowych monet różnej wielkości.

Pieniądze były niebieskookiemu znane, dlatego od razu wysypał je na stół i zaczął rozdzielać według instrukcji podsuniętej mu przez Winchestera. Nadal dość nieufnie podchodził do stojącej figurki przedstawiającej otyłego, nieprzyjemnego typa oraz do pięciu kart z kolejnymi postaciami. Te były już nieco lepsze, bo po przyjrzeniu się im, stwierdził, że przedstawiały handlarzy. Tacy ludzie na pewno nie są źli.

– Jest pięć kart, a nas będzie sześć. – Podniósł wzrok na rozkładającego karty blondyna. – Jak będziemy grać?

– Będziesz w jednej drużynie ze mną. – Uśmiechnął się do swojego anioła.

– Och. – Brunet zaczerwienił się lekko. Ludzkie odruchy miał opanowane do perfekcji. – To dobry układ. Jack jest już dorosły i nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy. Charlie, Kevin i Sam pewnie będą ze sobą rywalizować, więc... – nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo w jednej chwili usta łowcy znalazły się na jego wargach. Ach tak, teraz się całowali. To także potrafił.

– Pomożesz mi ich ograć? – spytał zielonooki.

– Oczywiście, Dean – odparł. – Ale nie wiem, jak się w to gra. – Dwa niebieskie punkciki przeskoczyły w kierunku łowcy. Chcąc nie chcąc Winchester musiał się zgodzić na domyślne pytania, jakie u zadały. Tak, nauczy go grać. Tak, mieli czas. Tak, zdążą pójść do sypialni i zrobić coś jeszcze. I tak, tym razem nie spalą pizzy.


End file.
